So Long So Gone
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: Seventy five years after they left her, the Cullen's come back to Forks for a very welcome surprise, Bella's alive, and has a new family of vampires. Can her and Edward rekindle past emotions or have they both moved on with their forever?
1. 75 years later

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the twilight characters but the story line and new characters are my idea.

Chapter 1

75 years have passed since I awoke to a whole new life. I wanted this life when I was with him; after he all I wanted was to die. A lot of people believed I did. 75 years and here I am, I vaguely remember my last days of human life. I was friends with Jacob Black, well we were close, until he left me for Sam's pack. They always leave in the end, even though they saved me.

Bella took a deep breath and jumped from the tree branch she was sitting on, she landed on her feet with grace. She was living in North Dakota at the moment. The coven she now belongs to has a house in the mountains. She started walking home, she knew they were planning on moving again. They had been there going on five years and Bella liked it here. She hated the idea of going to Maine, but they had a routine. They had moved there right after she joined the family. She never liked being to far east, even though they traveled the world every few years. She missed Washington; she missed Forks and her family. She had never gotten to say goodbye to Charlie and Renee. She thought about going back, Charlie's house was hers now had been since he'd died. When he died she remembered getting the news from Jacob, he'd tracked her down up in Canada. She had all the information up in her room. 'Oh Jacob' Bella sighed, she never knew if he'd grown to have a family of his own, if when he died he was buried by his father, or if he'd left the tribe liked he talked about. Then there was the Cullen's, they would have been back and left by now. They were still a painful memory of hers, one that never seemed to diminish with time, one she was learning to live with, and people she learned to live without.

She walked in the back door of the house and there her family sat in the living room. Sara the five foot six beauty with her blonde hair and blue eyes and perfect body. She was one hundred and fifteen years old. Next to her on the couch was her soul mate Ivan, he's six foot two with bright red hair and piercing green eyes and one hundred percent Irish and one hundred and eighty three years old. Then there is Thomas, he's the head of the family, the oldest at five hundred and nine years. He's six foot seven with black hair and brown eyes and would be a perfect tan if he was alive. They all turned to look at her.

"So I have an idea." Bella said resting on the arm of the couch, "why don't we go to Forks instead of Maine." Sara and Ivan turned their gaze on Thomas.

"Why do you want to return there?" Thomas had a couple theory's in mind.

"Well, for one it's home to me, two it's damn near always under clouds, three I have a house there and plus there is plenty to hunt up there, I was reading up on it the other day and they say that there is an over population of wildlife running around." Thomas put up his hand and Bella fell silent, she'd prepared to fight him for this.

"How long have you been looking into this?" Bella looked down and replied,

"Once Jacob came and gave me the paper work I've had the house looked after, I only thought of us going there this last year. I've researched for all information that you might question." Bella finished Thomas nodded to himself she knew that he was upset.

"You waited till you were prepared for an argument against us. Why do you want to return there now. There has to be more reason than that Bella. We've traveled the same route for years and now we're suppose to just divert on a whim. For what?" Thomas started to raise his voice at her.

"Why not Thomas, gives us a new adventure. How can you not get tired of your routine? There is a bigger world out there, and I'm just asking to take a couple years out of forever to be in that town." Bella's temper started rising as well.

"What about the wolves?" Ivan asked stepping next to Thomas, sticking up for his brother, Bella noted not like Thomas couldn't fight his own battles. Bella shoulders stiffened and she didn't move for a moment.

"I know all about how the wolves are and I will go make contact with them. They will not hurt us as long as we respect them by not crossing the border lines. I understand the treaty they have and you do to, I've explained it back when Jacob found me." Bella finished in a firm, I'm not a kid tone.

"Isabella tell us the real reason you want to go, and stop telling us all the facts that we already know about. Why do you really want to go back there? Do you want to see them? Are you hoping that it will be as you left it and they will be there with their arms open waiting for you?" Thomas said in a quite hiss. Bella's anger shot up and threw the roof, he said everything that he knew would hurt her.

"I miss it okay, not them but the town, my house, the memories." Bella then turned and ran to her room they heard her door slam seconds latter. She knew no tears would come to fall but it all hurt the same.

Sara turned to look at Thomas, he let a breath go even though he didn't need to take another one. She shook her head and went towards the stair case.

"Wait Sara, let me go." Thomas said calmly walking past her. "Tomorrow we'll start making the arrangements to go to Forks, we'll need to have the house cleaned."

"She already took care of that, she's been having the house maintained since it became her possession when he died." Sara clarified then turned to the kitchen. Thomas climbed the steps one at a time he's never been good at this.

He walked into the room they shared, Bella was laying across the bed.

"I'm sorry Bella, if it's that important to you we'll go honey." Thomas sat down next to her. She rolled over and looked at him. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry too, just understand that it's not about them, I need to find me." Thomas nodded, leaned down and brushed his lips against her check.


	2. New start

Chapter 2

Bella led the way through town, it looked smaller than she remembered. They pulled in front of Charlie's house. Bella remembered living there, like the night she left to protect him from James. Bella shuddered as she walked in the house. Bella showed everyone around, they unpacked and settled down.

"I'll go talk to the wolves, I wont be long." Thomas nodded as Bella leaned up and they shared a little kiss. She then walked out and into the woods.

She ran the line until she could feel the wolf running towards her. She stopped and yelled "It's Bella Swan and I need to talk to you about the treaty." she knew her story would be past along as time went on. The wolf stopped and the Indian walked into the clearing.

Bella stood there for a moment, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jacob, Jacob Black is that you!" Bella asked as she blinked she had to be seeing things. He just smiled at her and walked closer.

"What's up Bells?" Jacob asked, she closed the distances to him and hugged him. It never meant anything that they were suppose to be enemies they agreed friends forever no matter what.

"Jacob, wow you look great." Bella didn't know what to say he still looked in his twenties. Jacob smiled at her.

"Yeah and you still look 18. So you moving into the house?" Bella nodded, she took a step back and sat down.

"Yes, with the other three in my family." Bella finished Jacob sat across from her.

"Bells they aren't here. They haven't lived her since they left you." Bella looked at Jacob, "Is it written on my face that I wonder about them?"

"Bells I knew you to well, it was just a matter of time for you to come back here." Jacob stood up and she fallowed suit.

"Thank you Jacob, I hope to see you around," Bella smiled at him and extended her hand, Jacob took it and pulled her into a hug.

"I've never been one to like your choices Bella but I'll always stand by you. I just figured if you had to be stuck with this fate you'd be with them."

"So did I Jacob, but I'm learning on how to be with out them. Thomas and I've gotten quite close over the years. We lean on each other when it comes to our problems."

"They did come looking for answers Bells, when I got back after seeing you when your dad died. They wanted to know what happened." Bella nodded but wasn't sure what to say, Jacob took that as his time to go, he turned and ran back into the woods. Bella stood there staring after him.

She finally went home and laid down ext to Thomas, they talked about her visit with Jacob and what the story was they would be using at school. Bella wished she could fall asleep, she missed dreaming. She told Thomas about the old memories she had with this house. They talked till the sun came out, then it was to school, like an average teen.

In the months fallowing the four got into a route with school and hunting. Bella would meet up with Jacob in the meadow from time to time. Sara joined student council, and filled her time with helping with the decorations for dances, making posters for school spirit. Iven joined the yearbook staff, as he did at every school we went to, he liked taking pictures and he was great at it. Thomas kept to himself, as the bad boy in school. Bella as always was the book worm, she loved ready and had acquired a large selection, that seemed to grow daily.

One Saturday morning Thomas and Bella went to the old book store early in the morning. Bella just needed to go look at their books again. Thomas rolled his eyes in quiet protest but took her anyways.

"So Bells what are we doing today?" Thomas asked grabbing her around the waist on the way back to the car, Bella laughed as she wrestled playfully with him.

"I was thinking about a run in the woods, maybe a swim." Bella whispered in his ear. Thomas nodded as he opened the door for her, he got in the car and drove.

"So a swim it is." Thomas drove towards the ocean, Bella laughing.

"Thomas I don't have my suit with me, we'll have to go back and get it." Bella's sudden worry about her a bathing suit made Thomas smile.

"I'm not thinking you'll need the suit bells, I was thinking more of skinny dipping." Bella made an oh sounds and then started reading her new book, in no time they were at the beach. Bella laughed when Thomas popped the truck and she saw two beach towels. It was a very cloudy day so Bella wasn't worried about anyone else being around. They spent most of the day in the water with each other, while their clothes stayed folded next to their towels on a rock..


	3. The return

Chapter Three...

Monday morning started off as normal, Thomas and Iven waited downstairs as Sara picked out Bella's outfit. It took about twenty minutes each morning for the girls to argue over what Bella was going to wear. Sara never could understand how Bella was blessed with her figure yet never wore anything flattery. Bella just liked to be comfortable.

Bella had biology first hour, she sat in her normal seat, by herself. The table had two chairs yet she always left the one by the window open, she didn't allow anyone to sit in 'his' seat. She had her nose in a book and as sharp as her scenes are she didn't notice him walk into the class room. The smell of him when he walked by her and claimed his chair made Bella pull her head out of her book. Her hair was undone, shielding her face from him, she looked threw the curtain and confirmed her suspensions.

"It's funny that we meet again here Bella." Edward whispered as he leaned against the table. Bella laughed a little and sat straight, moving her hair out of her face. The teacher started talking, Bella looked over at Edward, of course he looked the same, but he looked so different in her eyes. She smiled at him.

"We all have to come home eventually." Bella than turned to the front of the class and tried to loose herself in the work she already had memorized.

When the bell rang Bella went to leave but Edward grabbed her arm first, Bella sat perfectly still as the feeling of electricity ran up her arm where his hand laid. It took only a few minutes for the class to empty out, even the teacher left for a quick cigarette break. Edward had to constraint on letting her arm go, his hand didn't want to she was warm and safe and the perfect fit for any situation,.

"Welcome back Edward." Bella said stiffly. She shifted on the stool to face him, he was just standing there staring at her. Bella picked up her books and gave him one more chance to talk, when he still hadn't said anything she nodded and headed for the door. At the open door she looked back at him.

"I'll leave this time Edward." she disappeared in the crowd, if Bella had a specialty that was it.

Mentally Edward kicked himself for freezing on the spot but he didn't know what to say. Bella met Thomas at the car, she now was watching everyone around her.

"What's going on Bella?" Thomas asked when he reached the car, he would dare say she's paler than normal but he figured it wasn't a good time.

"Their back. The Cullen's I mean, he was in class with me. I don't know what to say to him how to act, do I be nice or mean?" Bella started to ramble on when Thomas pulled her into him for a hug and a kiss. She sunk against him for the strength she so wanted to have and the comfort that she needed.

"Bella we're all going to face this together." Bella nodded and calmed herself, they stayed molded together until they saw the other couple walking across the parking lot. Edward had a little head haired vixen on his arm. Bella went still and Thomas didn't breath. They watched Edward and the girl walk to their car, they went to climb in and when the moment their gaze shifted towards Bella and Thomas, Thomas moved in front of Bella blocking their complete view of Bella and making Thomas unrecognizable. They waited till the car was gone, Bella looked up at Thomas confused.

"Who is she Thomas?" Bella asked, Thomas just motioned for her to get in the car. She climbed in the passenger side while he slide behind the wheel. They were off and down the road, she didn't know where they were going but she wasn't going to mention that to him.

"Her name is Breeanna, she was my mate." Thomas mumbled as they pulled up to the cemetery.

It took Bella a minute to let it sink in.

"Thomas... are you sure?" Bella asked it was a stupid question she knew but what else was there for her to say.

"Yeah I'd know her scent from anywhere." they we're both sitting in the car. Bella tried to think of what to say.

"What happened Thomas?" he looked over at her then stared out the windshield like he was remembering an old dream.

"I was in love with her the first moment I met her, she was human than, lived up in Maine, one night she came to see me, it was rainy and she had a car accident. I remember finding her, she'd been thrown out of the car. She wouldn't have survived the injury's so I'd taken her. I had actually met Carlile and I had heard how he had saved every member of his family. So I took her and turned her, she seemed fine at first but she really started to hate this life. After Iven and Sara joined us she started to resent everything. The day she left she told me that she needed to try something new." Thomas finished Bella looked a little shocked.

"That's why you agreed to come here with me is because you thought I'd leave you too?" he just nodded. Bella put his hand in hers.

"Oh Thomas, I'll never leave you guys, you mean to much to me if I would have know. I'm sorry and now all of this. I'm so sorry." Thomas squeezed her hand in acknowledgment.

"Well we have someone waiting for you." Bella looked up and saw Jacob walking towards the car, she smiled at him and kissed Thomas's cheek.

"I'll see you at home." he nodded as she got out of the car and headed towards Jacob. Thomas sped away.

"Hey Jacob" he stopped at a head stone and studied it. She finished her walk to him then looked down it was her headstone.

"It's still weird seeing your name on it and being able to look at you." Bella laughed a little she knew it wasn't funny though.

"I know Jacob, what's going on?" He looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"He came to see me." Bella nodded she figured he'd go to Jacob first.

"He yelled at me for not telling him. Like I had a responsibility to do so or something. He was upset cause they believed you were dead too. It upset him when he could see any of my thoughts like he use to. Only person I know that can change that is you bell's. So question is why did you prevent him from seeing what really happened?" Bella stood there for a moment, had she really kept Edward out of Jacob's mind as well.

"I didn't know I was shielding that hard Jacob I'm sorry your thoughts are your thoughts." Jacob just shook his head.

"It doesn't bother me that you kept him out of my head Bella, I'm saying you need to actually talk to him. You two need to figure this out, expectantly if you're going to be like that forever." Bella nodded knowing that he was right. She went to ask a question but Jacob put his hand up.

"He returned to school. Figured you will too once we've talked." Bella nodded again and she hugged him. Jacob laughed a little then went back to the woods. Bella headed for the school.

Bella stood at the edge of the forest overlooking the school, she closed her eyes to constraint, she felt his mind for a moment and left him see enough of her old memories of him with her in the meadow, that she knew he'd meet her there. She turned and walked off.

She was laying in the middle of the meadow playing with a flower when she could smell his scent. She stayed where she was and let him walk to her.

"How did you do that Bella?" She smiled up at him as he sat next to her.

"Lots of practice, it's a neat trick though. Apparently I was born with this gift, I'm a mental shield. I can shield myself and others with just a thought. Explains why you never could hear me." Bella continued to play with the flower like he was no one important. It took a lot of resistance from her not to touch him.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Bella looked up at him a little in shock.

"You left me, why should I have tracked you down?" Bella asked, it caught Edward off guard.

"You have to know if I'd known that they would come back and try to hurt you I'd never left you. I thought I was protecting you." Edward tried to explain.

"Well it didn't work, they didn't try to hurt me Edward, they tried to kill me. Least I had Jacob, he's always been there for me." and with that Bella dropped her shield to show her last human memories of Laurent coming to this meadow and finding her, their conversation and the attack. Then the wolfs coming to her rescue. The next memory was her waking up to Jacob, him explaining things and her taking off.

"I'm sorry Bella, I am so sorry." she nodded knowing he was telling the truth.

"I did go to find you, to find the family that left me behind. When I did you all seemed to have moved on and I figured you never wanted me in your life anyways so what was the harm not telling you I was the way you never wanted me." Bella sat up and looked at Edward, his eyes were dead set on hers.

"I've always wanted you Bella, always. Since I met you it hurt more being away from you then it should. I thought we were protecting you, I was trying not to be selfish and putting you in danger by keeping you around us. I never wanted to hurt you in anyway." Bella nodded she'd always known that.

She closed her eyes so she didn't get lost in his, she remembered when she found them in Alaska , she let Edward see her memory of finding them in Alaska, it was right before they'd found out she'd supposedly was killed. Then another memory of them in Maine, after they were told. And the last memory was of Edward and Breeanna in Africa. That was the hardest memory for her, cause she went to tell him she was still alive. When the memories finished she opened her eyes and closed off her mind to him. She could see the surprise and pain a crossed his face.

"It's not like that with her Bella, she didn't take your place. She never could, she just understands what I was going through better than anyone else." to this Bella let out a laugh.

"I can see that, you guys both leave the ones you love." Bella hissed out on Thomas's behalf, anything else she couldn't be angry about she found a new family she had made a new life and she had someone special to her, Thomas might not mean as much to her as Edward ever did but she still cared about him.

"Bella, that's their issues to work out. She knows I want you, I've never been with anyone because it's only you I've felt for." The anger cleared out of Bella's eyes, how was she suppose to be mad at that?

"Edward we can't just pick up where we left off." He nodded, than smiled at her.

"Of course not Bella, I get to start again from the beginning, and make everything perfect this time." before she knew what to say he was inches from her face and they kissed.

**ATT: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**


	4. It's been awhile

Chapter 4.

Thomas raced back to the house, he couldn't go to the school even though he saw them leave. He wanted to help Bella, to protect her from what she is about to go threw, what he is about to go threw. He knew taking her to meet Jacob was the best idea, her best friend, the only friend she has that remembers her as human, he would be able to give her the best advice.

He couldn't get the image of Breeanna out of his mind, so many questions went with the image though.

_Why is she with them? Is she happy now? Are they together? Does she miss me? How could she do this to me? _

He pulled the car into the driveway and noticed the red haired beauty sitting on the front porch steps. He got out of the car and walked towards her casually, he knew if his heart was beating it would be racing by now.

"Hello Breeanna, it's been awhile." Thomas said stopping right in front of her. She smiled up at him, than stood as well.

"My always proper Tommy!" Breeanna joked, Thomas didn't even smile to her comment, so she continued, "I know this looks bad honey, I left what eighty to a hundred years ago. I honestly didn't mean to stay gone that long. Maybe we can go inside and chat. I'd love to catch up with you."

Thomas didn't say anything as he walked past her up the stairs and unlocked the door. She walked right behind him into the house closing the door behind them. He went straight to his chair in the living room, she stretched out on the couch.

"So tell me about the last ninety-six years seven months and fourteen days, Breeanna." Thomas murmured blankly, breeanna looked down at her hands.

"I never ment to stay away for that long Tommy. I took a trip around the world, ended up meeting Aro and the Voultry, they actually introduced me to Carlile and his family. I thought how amazing it was that their was another family like ours." Thomas schoffed at the end, breeanna looked up at him.

"You left my family breeanna, we weren't good enough for you remember." Thomas replied, keeping his face neutral and his temper down.

"Please Tommy don't be like that." she sat up, breeanna didn't realize he wouldn't be happy to see her.

"How would you like me to be Breeanna. You left us, not just me but Sara and Iven too. Am I just suppose to welcome you back with open arms now that you found a new family to belong to." breeanna would have cried if tears would form.

"I'm sorry Thomas I really am. You don't understand what I went threw, there was still so much left for me to do, I'm sorry I grew to resent you at the time. But being gone from you I've learned that I don't wanna live with out you. I was being selfish when I left and had a lot of growing up to do. I've constantly thought about you and missed you. You will always be my love, but I understand that I have also hurt you much more greatly than I ever intended to and that I'm again sorry about. I wont bother you any more if that is what you wish Thomas." Breeanna stood up and turned to leave. Thomas knew that she was aiming for a dramatic exit, and thought of letting her walk away, since she was walking at human pace. Thoughts raced threw his mind and he silently argued with himself. When breeanna realized he had not moved the last bit of her hope was crushed. She headed for the back door using her speed to get away from this heartbreak.

She stopped three feet away from the door and looked up at Thomas standing there. She wanted to smile but was afraid that he just intended to yell at her. She walked closer to the door closing the distance between them, he just watched her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smelling her scent in the air. Oh how much he loved that scent.

"First off Breeanna, you don't get to come her thinking nothing was wrong trying to play the pity card and than leave acting like you're the one hurt. Second You were being selfish back than and even now, did you think that we haven't moved on with our lives after you left? And Third, don't tell me what you've done to me, what you think I'm feeling and what I do or don't want done." he had backed Breeanna up to the wall. With him only inches away Breeanna felt like her entire body's racing with electricity, Thomas looked down at her as she met his gaze, in moments he captured her lips with his. It only took breeanna moments to kiss him back and let him deepen the kiss. Thomas put all emotion he could into this single kiss. When he pulled back breeanna tried to keep him close, which made him smile.

"I've missed your smile Tommy, it's been so long since I've seen it even before I left." breeanna noted his smiled wider which made Breeanna's smile automatically reach her eyes.

ATT _*I know these two aren't in the orignal book, but it's part of making my own story __I get to add my own characters. Thank you for reading it anyways i'll keep up with the Edward Bella complex as well, promise :-)_


End file.
